House of Hangover: The Sequel
by ClaraLuna
Summary: This story follows the life of Sarah Frobisher Clark. Rated T cuz I m paranoid.
1. House of School

Hi, this story is a sequel to House of Hangover. Hope you like.

* * *

><p>Sarah`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Today I was going to the House of Anubis. I packed my suitcase and headed downstairs. My parents were waiting for me.<p>

"Ready sweety?" My mom asked.

"Ya mom." I said.

"Now, I want you to promise me that you won`t get into any trouble." She wiped a tear from her face and smiled.

"I promise." I said. She pulled me into a tight hug and cried a little.

"Alright, honey, time to get going." My dad said.

"Brandon, get in the car!" Mom yelled upstairs.

"Do I have to go?" My brother Brandon yelled from upstairs.

"Brandon Jerome Clark, get down here now!"

He ran downstairs muttering "Sorry" under his breath. He ran out the door and I heared the car door slam.

"Come on." Dad said, putting his arm on my shoulder. "Let`s go."

We piled into the car and headed out.

"You know, me and your dad met at this school." Mom said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Ya, that school has alot of memories, expecialy the house your staying at."

"You guys lived in the House of Anubis, i heared that it`s the creepiest house at that school."

"It was pretty strange." Dad said.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Mom said. She took of her necklace and handed it to me. "I want you to have this."

"What is it?"

"The Eye of Horous. It was mine when I was at the school, an old friend gave it to me."

"Who?"

"Her name was Sarah, she died a little while after she gave it to me. She was really special, so we name you in her honor." he wiped more tears from her face. I put the necklace on and smiled.

"Take care of that kiddo." dad said "That necklace brought us together."

"I will." I said.

We pulled up to the school and I saw my Aunt Amber, Uncle Alfie, and my cousins Sabrina and Brian. Well the weren`t really my aunt and uncle, but my parents are really close to them.

"Mom, did Aunt Amber and Uncle Alfie live in the House of Anubis too?"

"Yes, they did so did Aunt Patricia, Uncle Eddie, Aunt Joy, Uncle Fabian, Aunt Mara, and Uncle Mick."

"So, will my cousins be at the house too?"

"Ya."

"Cool."

* * *

><p>Hope you like. :)<p> 


	2. House of Cousins

SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I put the wrong document. HUGE mistake.

* * *

><p>Sarah`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I stepped into the huge house. I was amazing. There was high celings and a huge diamond chandelar. i was so captivated, I wouldn`t have noticed the man walking down the stairs if he didn`t say anything.<p>

"Hello, you must be Sarah." He said "I`m Alexander, I`ll be your caretaker here at Anubis House."

"Hi Alexander." I said.

"Hello, Sarah!" Trudy said.

"Hi Trudy."

"Come on, I`ll show you to your room." she brought me upstairs to a room that was already half decorated with punk rock stuff. With out a second thought I knew Breannah and I were sharing. Breannah was Uncle Eddie and Aunt Patricia`s daughter.

"Hey cuz." She said from the doorway.

"Hey Brea." I said, giving her a hug. "I`m so exited. Did you know that our parent all met here?"

"Ya, I can`t beleve it."

"Hey have you seen Sabrina?"

"Ya, she`s in her room. Have you seen Emma?" Emma was my Uncle Mick and Aunt Mara`s daughter.

"I saw her earlier, she might be in her room."

"Let`s go check." We walked down the hall to Emma and Sabrina`s room, and found it exactly as we expected. Half pink, half baby blue with other colors.

"Sarah!" Sabrina said, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Saby." I chocked out. "Can you please loosen your grip?"

"Sorry."

"It`s okay. Hey Em."

"Hey Sarah."

"How was your summer."

"Good."

"Mine was okay." Brea said.

"Mine was amazing." Saby said.

"Mine sucked ass." I sighed.

"You didn`t hang out with Damien?" Saby asked.

"I did a little, but his family went on vacation to the Caribbian." Just then, my phone rang. "that`s him now." i went out to the hall to talk. "Hey baby."

"Hey hotness."

"How was your summer?"

"It was good. You?"

"It sucked without you."

"Ya. Hey, you want to meet up later."

"Sure, how about the cafe on the corner by the mall."

"Okay when?"

"Around five."

"Okay see you then."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Again, SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. Review!<p> 


	3. House of Voices

Sarah`s POV

* * *

><p>"What did he say?" Breannah asked.<p>

"He wants to meet up later."

"Where?" Emma asked.

"The cafe."

"Cool. When?" Sabrina asked.

"Around five."

"It`s quarter to, you better get going." Brea said.

"Okay bye."

"_Find the secrets_." I heared someone whisper.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No." The girls said together.

"_Find the secrets of the house. Like your parents_."

"What`s wrong?" Saby asked.

"Oh, nothing. Gotta go. Bye!" I quickly signed out and left. I had a bad feeling about that place. I`ll call mom and ask her about it later.

"Sarah!" Damien yelled, pulling me out of my mind rambling.

"Hey Damien!" I said, jumping into his arms. He looked into my eyes and kissed me.

"I love those blue eyes." I smiled up at him but he saw the worry in my eyes. "What`s wrong?"

"Nothing. I`m fine."

"You look worried."

"It`s nothing, I promise."

"Alright, if you`re sure."

"I`m sure. Let`s go grab a coffee."

"Alright. Just remember, you can tell me anything."

"Alright." (I understand I`m corny)

"That`s a cool necklace."

"Thanks, my mom gave it to me."

"What is it?"

"The eye of Horous. My mom got it from a friend who passed away. I`m named after her."

"Cool."

"Ya."


	4. House of Meetings

Sarah`s POV

* * *

><p>"Bye, babe." Damien said as I left.<p>

"Later." I headed back to the house and pulled out my phone.

"Hello." My mom said from the other end.

"Hi mom."

"Hey Sarah. How are you?"

"I`m okay. Mom you remember how you told me that this house was special?"

"Ya, why?"

"Because, I`ve bein hearing things."

"Like what?" I could tell she was starting to get worried.

"They keep telling me to 'find the secrets.' One of them even said that you and dad did it too."

"There`s something you need to know about that house, but I can`t tell you now. I`ll stop by later with your father, and a few of your aunts and uncles."

"Like who?'

"Well, all of them actualy. Tell Trudy okay."

"Okay mom."

"I love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and went to find Trudy. "Hey Trudy."

"Hello dearie."

"My mom sais she my dad and my aunts and uncles are comming. Is that okay?"

"Sure sweety, I can`t wait to see them again."

"Thanks Trudy." I went upstairs to find the girls.

"Hey." Sabrina said.

"How was your date?" Emma asked.

"Good." I said as the girls phones went off. "Who is it."

"My mom." Breannah said.

"Mine too." Sabrina said.

"Me too." Emma said.

"What about?" I asked.

"She says that she and dad are comming tonight." Brea said.

"I guess mine are comming too." Saby said.

"Mine too." Em said.

"What about your parents, Sar?" Saby asked.

"Ya their comming."

"Why?" Em asked.

"I need to be honest with you. Before, when I was leaving to meet Damien, I heared voices and our parents know something about it. Oh and Kyle`s Parents are comming too." Kyle was Uncle Fabian and Aund Joy`s son. He was going to school there too.


	5. House of Truth

Sarah`s POV

* * *

><p>I was talking with the girls in Mine and Brea`s room when the doorbell rang.<p>

"Your parents are here!" Trudy called.

"Come on." I said. "Hi mom. Hi dad." I said giving them hugs. Everyone else went to hug there parents.

"So, you guys never said why you were coming." Kyle said.

"Sarah called me earlier to tell me something and we decided to tell you what happened here when we went here." Mom said.

"Lets go into the common room." Uncle Fabian said.

"So what happened here?" I asked.

"Okay, the year I came here Your Aunt Joy was missing. Your great grandpa`s secret society kidnaped her, they thought she was the chosen one. One day, I met Sarah and she said I was special and gave me that necklace." Mom said. I started playing with the necklace and she continued. "One day, your Aunt Patricia decided to trick me into the attic so she could lock me up there. while I was up there, I tripped and the necklace opened a panel in the wall. So your uncle Fabian and I found out it opened alot more in the house and it lead us into a search for the Cup of Ankh. Pretty soon your aunt Amber found out and started helping us. She came up with a silly name."

"Hey!" Aunt Amber shouted "Sibuna is not a silly name."

"Sibuna?" I asked.

"It`s Anubis backwards."

"Anyway. So your aunt Patricia was working with a man named Rufus Zeno because she thought he would help her find Aunt Joy. When he was kidnapped, Aunt Patricia joined Sibuna. Then we found out that your great grandpa was working on an elixir of life for when he found the cup. We decided to take it and hide it. Unfortunately, I accidentally made Uncle Alfie drink it and it sent him to the hospital."

"Ya, don`t think I forgot aboutt that." Uncle Alfie said. I laughed.

"Okay, so then Uncle Alfie joined. Then we found out that your dad was working with Rufus. After he captured Aunt Patricia he was considered our enemy. He tried to get Uncle Alfie to give him secrets about the cup. Luckly, Uncle Alfie found out and stopped giving him info. Then your dad joined us to get secrets, but we completely broke him off from Rufus. Then at prom Rufus locked us into one of the classrooms and told us that when someone drank form the cup, one of us would die. But Aunt Joy couldn`t put it together because she wasn`t the chosen one, I was so we put it together and now it`s hidden."

"That all happened in one year?" Emma asked.

"Ya, but what do Aunt Mara, Uncle Mick, and Uncle Eddie have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Now that is a story for another day." Dad said.

"Would you guys like to stay for supper?" Trudy asked "I made extra."

"Sure." Uncle Eddie said


	6. House of Comfort

First, I want to send a shout out to my friend Smokepelt for helping me and other people realize that Rufus is the collector.

* * *

><p>Sarah`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I don`t get it. How could my parents never tell me about what happened? My mom`s the chosen one.<p>

"Sarah, are you okay?" Sabrina asked, pulling me out of my mind babble.

"what, oh ya." I said.

"You`ve been acting weird since you heared about what happened when our parents were in school." Breanna said.

"How am I supposed to react." I snapped "My mom was the chosen one."

"Listen, I know it`s alot to take in, but you have to come at it positively." Emma said.

"How can I look at the fact that my parents put there lives at risk in high school because an old lady told my mom she was special positivley?"

"I don`t know, but you can`t be upset about this. She did it to help her friends."

"You`re right." I sighed.

"Hey." I heard someone say from the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Hi mom." I said. "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it, and I`m sorry that I didn`t tell you before, I didn`t know how, neither did your father."

"I can`t believe you did all of that stuff." I said.

"Can I talk to you, alone?"

"Sure" I said. I turned to the others "Can you give us a minute?"

"ya, we`ll be in our room." Brea said.

"What`s going on?" I asked, after they all left.

"Do you remember having weird dreams when you were little?"

"I remember a few of them, but you always told me that it was my imagination."

"Well, those dreams were about what happened when I was in school."

"So I knew about everything that happened and you still lied to me?"

"Your father and I both a greed to not tell you untill you would understand. When you stopped having the dreams, we put it behind us."

"So you mean from the dream of you in the attic to the one when the guy got attaked by a monkey were about when you were in school?" she just nodded "The baby was me wasn`t it?"

"It was."

"Why was I their? And what was the monkey about?"

"The man was Rufus and he took you so he could get the cup and elixir. We were able to get you back for a trade, you for the cup and elixir. We got you back and before he got what he wanted, that monkey jumped out as a distraction for the cop to taze him and arrest him."

"Even more of a reason to tell me. I was used as a barganing tool."

"I`m so sorry we didn`t tell you sooner. we were trying to protect you."

"Protect me? I would have felt safer if I knew!"

"I know it feels that way know, but you have to trust me when I tell you that you have put yourself in alot of danger just knowing. Not to mention the voices you`ve bein hearing. we hid it because we care about you." Tears started to roll down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away. "Come here Sweety." She said, pulling me into a hug.

"I`m sorry I was so rude. I was just upset that I didn`t know."

"I know, but I promise you, it`s gonna be okay."

"Thanks mom."


	7. House of Osirion

This chapter is about season 2. Promise there is no more explaning of the past. EDDIE`S THE OSIRION!

* * *

><p>Sarah`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom, I remember you said there was more to the story." I said.<p>

"Oh yeah." She said.

"That one is alot harder to explain." Uncle Fabian said.

"I doubt, even with everything you guys have heared, you`ll beileve it." Uncle Eddie explained.

"Come on Dad, I think we can take it." Breannah said.

"You really want to here what happened?" Mom asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Fine. the year after we all came back and it started when I saw a woman in the attic where I hid the cup. She wanted me to find the Mask of Anubis. she gave me the Mark of Anubis, a curse. We started to get clues from a dollhouse that looked like the house. It lead us to the tunnles under the house and we had to get past all of thes obsticles. I t was just your aunt Amber, uncle Fabian and I again. We had to rienstate Patricia and Alfie because we needed more help. Your great grandpa wanted the mask for the tears of gold. He got our house mother for the year to help him. She was working for Rufus. Everyone thought he was dead. Your uncle Mick left for Australia and Uncle Eddie came. The womans name was Senkhara, she was a ruler who everyone just wiped out of history because she killed Tutankhaman. We tried to keed as many people as possible out of this, when your dad found out Rufus was back we kind of let him in on it.."

"Why didn`t you?" dad asked.

"I didn`t want you to get hurt. Anyway. I found out after falling through the floor during a task that I had another half, the Osirion. He basically protected the Chosen One. Aunt Joy and Uncle Fabian saved all of us after Uncle Alfie, Aunt Amber and Aunt Patricia fell through too. We found the key to the mask, but it wasn`t the real one, the real one was in the exibision at the Frobisher Library. aunt Joy Uncle Fabian and I found it when your dad and Aunt Amber came in saying that we needed the third eye, the Frobisher Gem. Uncle Eddie and Aunt Patricia came in and Uncle Eddie had the gem, that`s when we figured out he was the Osirion. I put the mask on and Senkhara possesed me or something to try to take me to the after life. Uncle Eddie saved me. rufus put the mask on and went to the Egiptian version of hell or something like that."

"Okay, cooler story than the previous year." Kyle said.

"Wow, my dad`s the Osirion." Brea whispered.

"Ya, your dad`s not so lame now is he?" Uncle Eddie asked.

"Still on the fence about that."

"Hey, I think you`re pretty cool, Uncle Eddie." I said. "You saved my mom."

"Thanks Sarah. See Brea, someone thinks I`m cool."

"What ever." Brea sighed.

"You all are crazy." Dad said.

"Who do you think I get it from." I laughed.

"Your mum."

"I`m not crazy." Mom said.

"I know. I`m just kidding." Dad said, leaning in and kissing her.

"Gross." I said "Didn`t need to see that."

"Oh come on. I know you`ve kissed Damian many times." Mom said.

"Still."

"You`re such a dork."

"He better be treating you alright." dad said.

"Yes Dad, he is." I said.

"Wow, we got way off topic." Aunt Amber said.

"I don`t even know what were talking about." Uncle Alfie said.

"Lets be honest, you never do." Uncle Mick said.

"True."

"We`re all a little off today." Emma said.

"Ya." Sabrina said.

"Okay, I want to know something." I said.

"What?" Mom asked.

"So you had a club, did you have a hand shake?"

"Kind of. Sibuna." She said putting her hand over her eye.

"Sibuna." Everyone else said, doing the some.

"Cool."


	8. House of Sibuna

Sarah`s POV

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" I yelled across the quad "Wait up!"<p>

"Hey Sarah." Sabrina said.

"Why didn`t you guys wait for me?"

"I need to get back to the house and do homework." Emma said.

"Homework isn`t everything." Breanna said.

"You`re all deranged." I said.

"Hey we`re not the ones hearing voices." Brea said.

"First, that`s strange, not deranged. Second, isn`t your dad the Osirion."

"Shut it."

"Oh so you can mess with me about being special but I can`t do it to you?"

"Will you to stop it." Saby said.

"Ya, why do you two fight so much?" Em said.

"Blow of steam." I said.

"Now, lets get serious about this." Saby said "What did your mom tell you?"

"Apperantly when I was little I had dreams about what happened when they were in school. The guy Rufus they were talking about kidnapped me and used me as a barganing chip to get the Cup of Ankh."

"So you knew the whole time?" Em asked.

"Ya, but they always told me I had a wild imagination."

"So anyway." Sabrina said "I was thinking..."

"Wait, you were thinking?" Breanna asked.

"Yes, Brea, I think. So any way, I think that we should be like the next Sibuna."

"I don`t know." I said "Our parents risked there lives doing this."

"They didn`t have to, they chose to."

"Well, all of them exept your mum and my dad. they were just automaticaly in there." Brea said.

"They`re right Sarah." Emma said. "You`ve been hearing voices and I think we should follow them."

"Okay, I never thought that you, Emma Campbell, would make such a dangerous decision." I said.

"I`m serious."

"so am I, and I say we don`t do it."

"Sarah, come on." Brea said.

"Can we pick this up later? I have a date with Damien."

"Okay." sabrina said "But this is not over." I just walked away, rolling my eyes.


	9. House of Agreements

Sarah`s POV

* * *

><p>I headed back to the house after my date and Emma met me at the door.<p>

"Okay, are you in or out?" She asked.

"I still say no."

"Come on Sarah. Obviously, there`s something we need to know about this house. You can`t just ignore it."

"I can ignore it as long as I want." I said, pushing past her.

"No you can`t." The voice said. (Sorry it`s not underlined or italicized or bold. My computers an idiot) I shook it off and went to my room.

"So how was ther date?" Sabrina said, bouncing up to me.

"Good." I said, plopping down on my bed.

"Why do you seem all bummy?"

"Emma`s bugging me about Sibuna."

"We need you."

"I`m not putting my life in danger because of some stupid voices!"

"Sarah, calm down."

"You`re right. I`m sorry."

"Come on, your parents did it."

"My mom was forced into it and I have no idea what went through my dad`s mind. This isn`t real."

"Sarah, you can`t sit here and say it isn`t real when it`s starring you right in the face. Or you can take action and face this."

"No, no, I`m not doing this."

"I get it, you`re scared."

"To die? Than yes."

"No point in fighting it." the voice said "I have bewitched them. You must agree."

"Sarah?" She asked.

"Fine, I give in, I`ll help."

"Yes. I`m going to tell the others and meet back here. Sibuna?" She said, putting a hand over her eye.

"Sibuna."

What was I getting myself into?


	10. House of Discovery

Sarah`s POV

* * *

><p>"I can`t believe we`re doing this." I said, as Sabrina picked the lock to the attic.<p>

"Sarah, we have to." Emma said.

"Well why do we have to go up there?"

"It`s where your mom started right?"

"Ya."

"Then this is where we go."

"Got it!" Sabrina exclaimed, placing the bobby pin back in her hair. "Come on." We headed up to find an empty bedroom.

"Not as strange as I expected." Breannah said. "Bummer."

"Sarah, your necklace!" Emma exclamed.

"What? What`s wrong with it?" I asked.

"Why is it doing that?" Sabrina asked.

"Doing what?"

"It`s glowing." Breannah said. I looked down, and, to my suprise, it was glowing a bright red.

"This is starting to get weird."

"No kidding."

"Why is it doing that?" Emma asked.

"I don`t know." I said, looking around the room. I saw an indent in the wall that was glowing the same red color as my necklace. I slowly walked toward it and put the pendant up to it. It opened, revealing a golden cup.

"The Cup of Ankh!" Emma said.

"How do you know?" Sabrina asked.

"I`ve seen pictures. It`s exactly the same."

"Convinced now?" Breannah asked.

"Okay, I believe you. Can we go now?" I asked. I closed the panel and we left. What do we do now?


	11. House of Plans

Sarah`s POV

* * *

><p>"What are we gonna do?" I asked.<p>

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"We just found the Cup of Ankh. There`s a creepy voice pestering me. I apperanly have magic or whatever. Shall I go on?"

"Alright, I`ll admit its getting a little weird." Breannah said.

"Getting. Where have you been?"

"She`s right. It`s been weird." Sabrina said.

"Whatever. What is our next step?" Brea said.

"I guess we check out the cellar. See what we can find." Emma said.

"I don`t know." I said. "What could we possibly accomplish by going down there?"

"It`s where they started the second mystery."

"We have to try." Saby said.

"Do we even know what to look for?" I asked.

"Entrance to the tunnles. I don`t know. Something."

"You`re not giving up are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine."

"Alright." Brea said "We go down tonight at midnight."

At midnight, we all met up in the hallway. We were able to make it past Alexander`s room unnoticed.

"How do we get in?" Em asked.

"Didn`t my mom say something about a passage in the kitchen?" I asked. We snuck into the kitchen and looked for the door.

"Hey guys!" Saby said "Check this out." She pointed to small oven.

"What?" Brea asked.

"Look. It has the eye." I got closer to it and the necklace started glowing, so did the carving. I put it up and the door opened.

"We`re in." I said. Oh god help me.


	12. House of Cellars

Sarah`s POV

* * *

><p>We slowly made our way down the stairs. It got darker as we got farther down.<p>

"I`m not going. I`ve changed my mind." Saby said.

"Scared?" Brea asked.

"No."

"Than come on." We reached th bottom in pitch black. We turned on our flashlights and looked around. Bottles. Beakers. test tubes. Can you say mad scientist?

"What is all this stuff?" I asked.

"I don`t know. But it`s really creepy down here." Saby said.

"Hey guys." Em yelled "Look at this." She shined her flashlight on a bookshelf with a whole bunch of knick knacks.

"What about it?"

"Look at the top." she moved the beam to the top of the case. It looked like a bunch of snakes. "See the dials?"

"What are they for?" Brea asked.

"Let`s find out." I said. I reached up and started turning the dials. I stopped at 1890. I don`t know why, but it felt like it was supposed to be that. the bookshelf moved to the side and revealed an office. " I think we found the tunnles." we walked in and looked around. The girls were looking in drawers and other places.

"Hey I found something." Saby said. She held up six necklaces. Each one had a different animal on them.

"Necklaces?" Brea asked.

"No. Amulets." Em said.

"Oh my god. I love omlets." Saby said.

"Not omlets. Amulets. They are an ornament or small peice of jewelry thought to give protection against evil, danger, or disease."

"What?"

"Pretty necklace keep you safe." Brea said.

"Oh."

"Sabrina, can I see those?" I asked.

"Sure." She handed me the six amulets. "Why?"

"Look at this. There is some kind of bird design on the bookshelf, and this amulet." I held up the amulet with a weird bird thing.

"Maybe it means something." Em said.

"Ya, well, we should get back to bed. We have school tomorrow." We headed back up to the kitchen. But I couldn`t shake this weird feeling I had.


	13. House of Beacons

Sarah`s POV

* * *

><p>The next day we went back down into the cellar. We found the study and tried to open the bookshelf.<p>

"Look." Emma said. She pointed to a book with the bird on it.

"Take it out." I said. She pulled on it and the bookshelf turned. All of a sudden I heared her scream. The bookshelf turned again and she stumbled out.

"Emma!" Sabrina yelled "Are you okay?"

"I can`t see!" She cried.

"For those who trespass where they do not belong. The beacon of light is your warning song. Your eyes shall not see. All shall be dark till Rah compleats his blazing ark." A voice said from somewhere.

"Rah?" Breannah asked.

"The god of the sun." Emma said "He brings the sun up and down."

"So you woun`t be able to see for a day?" I asked.

"No."

"What are we gonna do?" Saby asked.

"It`s only for a day right?" I asked.

"Right."

"So we`ll just tell Trudy she`s not feeling well and keep her home from school."

"That could work." Brea said.

"What if Trudy comes to check on me?" Em asked.

"Just act like you`re sick."

The next day we went to school and left Emma with Trudy. I still had a really weird feeling though.

"What can we do to stop the beacon from blinding us?" I asked.

"The amulets!" Brea said.

"What?"

"Remember Emma said something about amulets being charms for protection?"

"Right so we wear those as we go into the tunnles."

"I`m confused." Saby said.

"Is it any use trying to explain?" Brea asked.

"No." I said. By the end of the day Emma had her sight back. We told her about the amulet theory.

"That could work." She said.

"We go down tomorrow?" Saby asked.

"Alright." I said.

"Sibuna?"

"Sibuna" we all said.


	14. House of Moo Bahh Woof Quack Meow

Sarah`s POV

* * *

><p>We were all down in the study again. Sabrina was handing out the amulets.<p>

"Are we ready?" I asked.

"We`re ready." Emma said.

"Who`s going first?" Sabrina asked.

"I will." I said. I stepped up to the bookcase and pulled the book with the bird. I spun around and I was in a chamber. A bright light shone form the other side of the cavern and scaned me. It dissapeared when it hit the amulet. "It`s okay guys!" I called. "Come in." stepped away as the case turned agian. They each came in one at a time.

"Let`s have a look." Brea said. We ventured down the dark cavern and found symbols on the floor. Thy looked like animals.

"What do you think these mean?" Em asked.

"maybe it`s a pattern." I said. "There all animals."

"Moo bahh woof quack meow." Saby said "I get it now."

"Get what?" Brea asked.

"My mom would always go around saying 'Moo bahh woof quack meow.' I get why now."

"You think that`s the pattern?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"Let`s try it." Brea said. She positioned her self at the end of the board. She hopped on each animal in the sequence. they glowed as she stepped on them. She stumbled and landed on the horse instead of the duck. She fell to the ground and the celling started to fall. She let out a scream. We were able to pull her out just in time.

"Brea, are you okay?" Emma asked.

"I`m okay."

"come on." I said "Let`s get out of here."

"Good idea." Sabrina said. We made our way back upstairs when my cell went off. It was just a text.

"Who texted?" Breannah asked.

"Damien. He wants to go out tonight."

"Can I pick out your outfit?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to our room and attacked my closet.

"There`s no pink in here!" She cried.

"I don`t wear pink."

"Crazy." She dug through my clothes and finaly picked out an outfit. It was black skinny jeans with a purple tanktop and a jean jacket. She also handed me my black heeled boots. (All outfits are on my profile)

"Thanks Saby."

"No prob Sar."

"Gotta go." I grabbed my bag and headed out. Damien was waiting for me out front in a cab.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Hey." I said.

"Ready?"

"Ya. Where are we going?"

"It`s a suprize."

"Really? Now I`m exited." My exitement proved right when we stopped at a beautiful resteraunt.


	15. Authers note

Anyone wanna help? I am lost.


	16. House of Pressure

Sarah`s POV

* * *

><p>Damien and I walked out of the restraunt hand in hand.<p>

"So, wanna go to my place?" He asked.

"I would, but I can`t. I have to be back at the house by ten."

"We still have two hours to kill. Are you sure you can`t come over?"

"I don`t know."

"Come on. Just for a little while." He kissed my cheek and began to leave a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Alright. I guess a little while won`t hurt." He lead me to the cab and started kissing me. We kissed the whole way back. Only stopping for air. When the cab reached his house, he paid and led me to his room. He took off my jaket and shirt and started to undo my pants. I pulled away, realizing I wasn`t ready for it yet.

"What`s wrong?" Damien asked.

"I can`t."

"Can`t what?"

"This. I`m not ready for this."

"Come on baby." He kissed me passionately.

"Damien!" I pulled away quickly.

"Why aren`t you ready?"

"Were only fifteen."

"It`s not like we woun`t use protection."

"Protection doesn`t always work."

"Why are you so worked up about this?"

"I was born when my parents were sixteen. I mean it`s not like we`re not a good family. It`s just that, it was just scary for them. I`m not ready to take the risk."

"I understand. I`m sorry I tried to force it on you."

"It`s okay. You didn`t know."

"Wanna just hang out for a while?"

"I can`t. I`m sorry." I put my shirt and jaket back on and called a cab. When I got back to the house, Sabrina and Emma bombarded me with questions. I ignored all of them and went straight to my room.

"Sarah." Sabrina said "what`s wrong?"

"I don`t want to talk about it." I said, sitting on my bed.

"Come on. We tell each other everything. Why can`t you tell me this?"

"It`s something I just don`t want to talk about."

"Alright. If you change your mind, I`m here to talk."

"Thanks. You`re the best."

"What are friends for?"

"I guess so. And I promise, if I want to talk about it, I will."

"Alright. Do you want to be alone right now?"

"Ya."

"Okay." She left me sitting alone in our room to think. My life is a mess right now. First I have to solve the same mystery my parents did. And now I have to figure out whats going on with Damien. What as I going to do?


	17. House of Friends

Sarah`s POV

* * *

><p>"Okay Sarah." Emma said, bursting into my room. "You`ve been acting werid since your date with Damien. What`s up?"<p>

"I can`t tell you." I said.

"You have to tell someone?" Breannah said.

"I can`t."

"Come on Sarah." Sabrina said "You can trust us."

"Okay. When I was out with Damien we went out to dinner, then we went to his house. And something happened."

"Oh my god." Emma said "You didn`t. Did you?"

"What? Oh god no. But. We almost did."

"Are you serious?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes." I got up from my seat on my bed and leaned on the wall. "Now do you understand why I didn`t want to tell you?"sorry for

"we`re sorry for pressuring you." Breannah said.

"It`s okay. It`s just really confusing for me right now. With this mystery stuff going on and now this stuff with Damien. I don`t know what to do."

"Hey. It`s okay." Saby said. She put her arm around my shoulders.

"Ya. You got us to keep you sain." Em said, slinging her arm around the other.

"Actually." I said "You just make the insanity come faster."

"This is true." Brea said.

"Hey, but you do help me as it comes."

"God. Why are we all so crazy?"

"I don`t know." Em said.

"Well, we all know Saby gets it from both her parents." I said.

"That is very true." Saby said.

"Now me. I probably get it from my dad."

"The rest of you have no excuse."

"Why are we talking about this?" Brea said.

"I don`t know." Em said.

"But it did get me out of my shit hole." I said.

"Did you just call it a shit hole?" Saby asked.

"I did."

"What the hell?" Brea asked.

"That`s just how I roll."


	18. House of Mothers

Sarah`s POV

* * *

><p>"Sarah?" My mom said from the doorway.<p>

"Mom?" I asked "What are you doing here?"

"I called her." Sabrina said "You still need to talk to someone."

"What`s going on?" My mom asked, sitting on my bed.

"Sabrina" I said "Can you leave us alone."

"Sure." She got up from her seat on her bed and left.

"Now tell me what`s going on." Mom said.

"Well. Two weeks ago I was out with Damien. We went out to dinner and then went to his house."

"Oh. I know where this is going."

"No Mom. I`m not pregnant. But we almost did it."

"What do you mean almost?"

"I stopped him before we got to far."

"I`m proud of you for being smart and stopping him."

"Thanks."

"Why do you still sound upset?" She put her arm on my shoulder and pulled me in.

"I don`t know what to do about Damien. Everything`s really weird right now between us."

"If Damien really cares about you. Then he will respect your decision. If not. then he made the wrong choice and I`d have to send your dad to kick his ass."

"Mom!" I exclamed.

"I`m just kidding."

"That`s okay."

"So you don`t mind me telling you dad to kick his ass if he breaks your heart?"

"No. Not really."

"Good."

"Thank you Mom."

"Any time you have boy troubles, you talk to me. Okay?"

"Alright."

"So. Have you done anything about the voices?"

"Ya. We`ve been following certain things and we`ve made it into the tunnels."

"Good. If you need any help talk to me, your dad or any of your aunts and uncles."

"Got it."

"I`ve got to get going."

"Alright mom."

"Love you." She kissed my forhead and left.

"Love you too."


	19. House of Forgiveness

Sarah`s POV

* * *

><p>I was sitting in mine and Brea`s room with her when my phone went off.<p>

"Who is it?" Brea asked.

"Damien." I said. This was the fifteenth time he called since the incedent. "I can`t talk to him."

"You`ll have to eventualy."

"Yes. But not now."

"He`s called fifteen times. And texted fourty"

"Fine." I pressed the green answer button and stepped out of the room. "What?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"It`s confusing right now."

"I know I was stupid for trying to force you into it. I`m sorry. Can we talk over coffee?"

"Fine. Meet you at the coffee shop in half an hour."

"Thank you."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket.

"What did he say?"

"He wants me to meet him for coffee."

"Are you going?"

"I don`t know. I know we need to talk but I don`t know."

"You should go. The sooner you get this over with the better."

"You`re right."

"When does he want to meet you?"

"In a half hour at the coffee shop."

"Then you better get going soon."

"Since when did you turn into my mom?" I joked. "Oh. While I`m gone. Could you try to figure out the tunnles?"

"Can do Chansler Chosen One."

"Really? Did you seriously call me that?"

"Yes I did."

"Wack job." I grabbed my coat and left.

"Yes I am!" Breannah yelled. I rolled my eyes, signed out and left.

I walked down the corner and saw Damien sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"I`m glad you came."

"You`re lucky."

"Listen. I`m sorry for treating you the way I did. I treated you like trash. I shouldn`t have done that."

"It`s okay. I didn`t treat you very well after."

"I deserved it. I acted like a dick and I should have been a gentelman."

"Hey. Just because I`m not ready now. Doesn`t mean I woun`t be ready in the future." I put my hand over his and gave it a sqeeze.

"Really?"

"Ya. We don`t have to end because of one mistake."

"No. We don`t."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his sround my waist. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed me.

* * *

><p>Last one?<p> 


	20. Authors Note

does anyone wanna adopt this story? I can`t continue it


End file.
